FF drabble MinYoon
by parkminky94
Summary: Ff 1 "sebuah kebodohan". Ff 2 "Like Father Like son" sum: Dari seorang keturunan terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi visi misi BigHit "hidup adalah segalanya tentang kompetisi".FF3 "Love Is Not Over" ini angst. FF4 masih lanjutan Love Is Not Over tapi ini melenceng jadi JiKook
1. Chapter 1

Akan kah ini jadi akhir?

Karena cinta sesungguhnya tidak pernah melihat fisik dan status sosial seseorang

Berawal dari sebuah cacian lalu mejadi kata-kata indah yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

Ini semua terjadi dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Oh bukan-bukan lebih tepatnya berawal dari 3 bulan yang lalu.

Dihari dimana yang seharusnya aku bersamamu.

Dihari dimana setiap aku sedang merasakan hal ini.

Dan biasanya kau selalu datang kerumah ku diam-diam tanpa persetujuan dariku.

Hari yang seharusnya kau memegang tanganku dan ber-aeygo didepanku agar aku merasa lebih tenang dan kembali seperti aku yang biasanya. Seperti disaat semuanya baik-baik saja...

Yaaa memang seharusnya hari itu kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti biasa yang kau lakuakn untuk membuatku lupa tentang amarahku...

Tetapi takdir berkata lain.

Tuhan tidak menyayangiku? Bukan!

Hanya saja tuhan sedang memberikan ku "cobaan".

Cobaan.

Ya itu cobaan untukku.

Karena, kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku hancur dengan sesaat.

Kata-kata yang membuatku meneteskan air mata.

Mungkin ini semua memang salahku.

Karena memang aku lah yang memulainya...

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Park Jimin.

Meski dengan semua kebodohan dan kebohonganmu padaku.


	2. Like Father Like Son

**Like Father's Like Son**

 **Pairing**

Park Jimin as Father

Min Yoongi as Park Yoongi (Jimin Son)

 _ **SMUT ALERT!**_

 _ **Incest, 21+**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang ketua Osis yang pintar, teladan, tegas dan berwibawa. Siapa tak mengenalnya, dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas, tatapan tegas dan penuh ambisi. Melangkah dengan tubuhnya yang tegap, tanpa ragu dan sangat di segani juga selalu nampak mengagumkan. Park Yoongi, dengan nilai-nilai sempurnanya di setiap mata pelajaran. Supel dan dihormati setiap orang pasti menaruh engganbahkan untuk menolak perintahnya. Kata-katanya selalu penuh keyakinan yang tergila-gila pada kesempurnaan.

Di dunia ini, hanya satu yang ia pegang dan terus percayai. Berdiri di barisan paling depan, tegap di posisi tertinggi dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Pengetahuan, adalah segalanya nilai sempurna adalah alasan mengapa hingga sekarang ia harus tetap hidup.

"Akulah satu-satunya yang akan berdiri memimpin siapapun yang ada disini!" tidak ada yang berani melawannya, setiap kata yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya selalu memberi pengaruh. Di balik tatapannya yang begitu tegas seakan penuh intimidasi. Keberadaannya saja membuat udara sekitar terasa sedikit mengancam. Auara apa yang ia miliki? Sesuatu yang jahat seperti menguap dari dirinya. Yang paling sempurna di antar sempurna, yang paling menjungjung tinggi visi dan misi sekolahnya. Apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang, adalah berdiri di puncak tertinggi memimpin golongan yang ada di bawah telapak kakinya. Ketua kelas yang paling disegani dari seantero sekolah elit Bangtan High School. Putra sulung dari seorang Direktur Park.

 **=Park Yoongi=**

 **Cklak!**

Suara pintu tertutup perlahan, ia baru saja bertemu dengan Direktur Park yang memegang kendali penuh atas apa yang berdiri di atas tanah yang ia dirikan menjalankan metode pembelajaran. Lelaki di balik meja itu, yang memimpin sekolah ini hingga begitu menonjol di seluruh Korea. Seseorang yang menguarkan hawa pemburu dengan lengkungan senyum yang mengumbar di apik wajahnya.

Melangkah cepat dengan wajah masamnya membawa buku catatan terapit di jemarinya. Alisnya mengernyit menahan rasa panas perih di pipinya. Memar merah terlihat jelas garis jari melekat di pipinya.

Setiap orang di sekolah tahu, ia pasti baru selesai berdebat dengan Direktur sekolah. Ujian selanjutnya, ia harus bisa kembali menduduki nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya. Tidak peduli seberapa keraspun ia harus belajar. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia mengulas soal, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menjadi yang tertinggi dari siapapun yang ada di sekolahnya.

Rasa sakit terasa nyata menggerogoti kepalanya, seperti di kelilingi ribuan kelabang yang masuk melalui setiap lubang di kepalanya. Sedikit suara seperti begitu mengganggunya, depresinya yang luar biasa setelah menjadi posisi kedua di seumur hidupnya dipenuhi kesempurnaan.

"Kelas E sialan itu!" kisuhnya kesal, ia bahkan tak membalas sapaan beberapa temannya yang bertemu muka dengannya. Aura hitam, setelah ujian terakhirnya pertengahan semester ini. Ia di permalukan seorang Jeon Jungkook dari kelas E. Merebut angka sempurna, kekalahan poinnya di ujian kali ini benar-benar menganggunya.

Seperti kepalanya dipaku, leher terjerat dan mata yang perih terbuka menahan nyala api di hadapannya. Ia tak memikirkan apapun sejak kekalahannya, desakan dari tuan Park yang mulai membuatnya harus lebih berusaha keras. Melebihi usahanya selama ini ia lakukan, menelan pelajaran demi pelajaran mencernanya hingga mengakar diotak. Tidak merasakan saki, tidak merasakan lelah demi menghancurkannya.

Mengorbankan masa mudanya yang seharusnya bersemangat dan penuh keceriaan. Demi memasangkan tali yang akan ia ciptakan, terjatuh, diinjak-injak. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, semua orang yang melihat punggungnya pun tau, dialah satu-satunya yang berdiri dengan bangga di atas kegagalan orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu, seperti apa yang ia lalui. Wajah tenang namun dingin itu menelan segala perasaan-perasaannya yang tak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun. Kehidupan pribadinya yang jauh dari kebanggaan yang selalu dijunjungnta dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Menjadi yang terbaik terus menerus di BigHit Junior High School bukanlah hal yang mudah. Juga ia mendapatkan itu semua di luar kekuasaan ayahnya yang duduk tenang dengan tersenyum melihat murid-murid sekolahannya berusaha keras demi menghindari kelas E. Kelas terburuk, fasilitas dan segala yang diterima hanyalah hinaan dan cacian. Tempat setiap orang yang terpuruk, tempat siapapun bisa meludah kedalamnya. Menjadi tempat hukuman yang mengerikan untuk siapapun yang jatuh ke dalamnya.

 _-Tapi, siapa yang tau?-_

Sudah sejak lama, Yoongi ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang terus tuan Park sembunyikan darinya. Disembunyikan dari setiap orang, termasuk anaknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah begitu gelap, makan malamnya sudah tersaji diatas meja sederhana dengan tampilan elegannya. Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun kecuali mencuri pandang pada wajah datar yang terpaku ke layar monitor laptopnya sepanjang jam makan malam.

Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, termasuk dari piring dan gerak sendoknya. Malam ini, akan menjadi hukuman baginya yang mempermalukan seluruh kelas A karena berbeda 3 Poin dari nilai tertinggi dari kelas E.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau benar-benar tak sabar dengan hukumanmu hari ini?" Tuan Park menutup laptopnya menyadari sepasang mata yang terus meencuri perhatian padanya. Ia selalu begitu tenang, mengumbar senyum liciknya pada anak tunggal yang menatapnya sedikit gentar. Bahkan setelah belasan tahun hidup bersama, Yoongi tak pernah bisa membaca arti yang tersirat dari tatapannya.

Yoongi membuang pandangannya kelain arah menghindari kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkan dari pria yang menatapnya dengan begitu menyebalkan. Ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat. Membersihkan mulutnya dengan ujung sapu tangan dan mengenakan apa yang harus ia kenakan malam ini.

"Tcih!" dengan kesal menatap keranjang pakaian dengan bahan kulit hitam yang mengkilat. Ia meraihnya, dan menuju kamar orang tuanya. Sejak kematian ibunya, sejak tak ada sosok yang dapat mencintai Yoongi dengan setulus-tulusnya. Alasan mengapa ia harus selalu menjadi juara, di balik keegoisan dan kerja kerasnya. Seseorang yang membuatnya berada disituasi semacam ini.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan persiapannya?" Tuan Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat.

Ujung rambutnya yang basah pada tengkuk dan bagian dadanya. Leher jenjang dan rahangnya yang terlihat kuat. Juga tatapannya yang begitu tegas tanpa ampun seakan siap menerjang mangsanya. Yoongi pun terduduk tenang melipat kedua kaki jenjangnya seperti anak perempuan, kulit segar kontras dengan warna pakaiannya yang gelap. Wajahnya sedikit masam, seakan garis merah semu di bawah matanya.

Apakah ia marah? Apakah ia tersipu? Siapayang tahu, bahkan pria yang mengenakan yukata mandinya terus menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil menarik garis senyum. Menunggu sesuatu, apa yang ia ingin dengar remaja yang nampak malu-malu kesal di pusat ranjangnya.

"Ji,,Jimin-ssi! Tolong perlakukan aku dengan baik~" suara bergetar Yoongi yang terdengar tipis begitu manis dan menggairahkan baginya. Memanggil ayahnya sendiri begitu formal? Juga duduk di ranjangnya dengan tenang memberikan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

Drama yang akan ia mainkan menghibur Jimin ayahnya karena kekalahannya. Dengan pakaiannya, berbahan kulit hitam yang mengkilat di bawah sinar lampu temaram. Melekat begitu ketat ke kulit putih susunya. Membiarkan Harimau di hadapannya, ia seakan merasa pasrah menatap pemangsa yang siap mengoyaknya.

"Jadilah anak baik malam ini, Yoongi-ah!" Sambil menarikan liat lidahnya mengecap airmata yang siap jatuh dari sudut mata dengan warna seindah senja. Sosok yang berwibawa itu kini di begitu jinak di bawah telapak tangan ayahnya. Ekspresi tanpa arti, di sudut mata yang nanar melembabkan bulu mata lentiknya.

"Ach-" pekik Yoongi menahan temali ketat yang di tarik keras dari balik baju ketatnya.

"Merah! Warna yang sangat cocok untuk kulitmu!" tanpa basa-basi, begitu cepat menelanjangi siswa tahun ajaran akhir di Senior High School. Pakaiannya yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanya kain tipis. Merah, dengan temali melilit pada pinggulnya. Melingkari dadanya, benar-benar selera yang menganggu.

G-String merah terang dengan temali yang di ikat memita di sisinya. Juga bikini merah tipis samar yang amat transparan jatuh di kulit pucatnya. Tonjolan kecil di dadanya yang kemerahan bersembunyi di balik helaian tipis kain transparan yang membalut dadanya.

"Tuan... Kau sangat mesum!" Yoongi pun tersipu canggung. Pakaian yang selalu ayahnya hadiahkan untuk setiap kekalahannya. Benar-benar Ayah dan Anak yang menyimpan rahasia di balik sosok tegasnya.

"Hnnnhhh-" ujung jemari menjamah paha putih halus tak terhalang apapun. Menyelinap nakal di antar temali yang melingkari pingulnya.

"Jadi, kau memang anak binal yang tidak mendengarkan perintah gurumu ya!?" suaranya berbisik seakan mengalirkan aliran listrik hingga ke ujung kakinya. Sensasi geli merinding pada dada dan pangkal pahanya. Rangsangan yang di berikan pria dewasa ini begitu mudah menghipnotisnya. Wajahnya merona, bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan desahannya dan tatapannya menjadi sayu pada warna pink manis di balut surai indahnya.

"Achh... Tu-tuanhh~" erangnya begitu manis, seakan memanja kerap kali ujung jemari itu memilin pucuk merah muda di dadanya yang kian mengeras. Ia benar-benar takluk, masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkan keganasan lelakiini di atas ranjang.

"Ah, apakah itu terasa sakit?" sambil menatap tegas seakan ia ingin mendengar suara yang lebih manis dari bibir pucat yang bergetar dengan hiasan linangan airmata di wajahnya.

"Ngghhh, nnaaahhh Tu-tuanhhh~ Jangan hanya menggodaku di.. sini.. Ahhhh-" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar menahan aliran yang menjalari setiap syaraf dari bawah kulitnya.

Ia harus berperan seperti ini, setiap malam sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menolak undangan yang disampaikan seorang Direktur sekolahnya pada setiap lekuk tubuhnya oleh kecupan. Rasa takutnya memudar, perasaan canggung ingin menolak seakan menguap, ia benar-benar telah membiarkan harga dirinya runtuh setiap malam dengan perlakuan-perlakuan yang menaklukan hebatnya.

"Kau sudah sekeras ini? Betapa murahan!" Tuan Besar yang berwajah datar itu mulai melumat daun telinga Yoongi dengan liarnya. Membuat siswa itu menggeliat hebat, menggapai, menarik, merengkuh apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Juga rangsangan pada pangkal paha dan ujung putingnya. Giginya sedikit gemeratak menahan suara desahan yang keluar samar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ahhh~ to,,tolong hentikan-jangan di sana.." ia tak mampu lagi terus berpura-pura. Rasa gelitik hebat yang membakar dirinya dari dalam.

"Naahhh, Dad-daddyhhhh~" suaranya kian bergetar manja tertahan dengan tubuh mengejangnya. Membuat lelaki yang menggodanya itu tertawa, bagaimana ia bisa melihat anaknya nampak semenggairahkan ini di bawah kendalinya. Yoongi tak pernah tau, apa yang membuatnya begitu takluk pada pria itu.

Seseorang yang rela merangkak dan menggonggong seperti anak anjing bermain mengikuti tuannya. Seseorang yang mengejar nilai sempurna mengorbankan waktu bermainnya. Juga seseorang yang rela menanggalkan bajunya untuk memuaskan hasrat ayahnya. Paling tidak, perlahan dalam perasaan di rendahkannya seperti ini. Sedikit perasaan asing memercikan cahaya dari dasar hatinya yang ia kira bahkan telah mati.

Hubungan yang terlihat begitu dingin oleh semua orang yang menyegani mereka. Semua orang yang mengagungkan keluarga Park sebagai pimpinan tertinggi BigHit School.

 _-Siapa yang tahu? Semua orang punya sisi rendah yang paling rendah, setinggi apapun ia di mata orang lain.-_

"Karena kau kalah dari kelas E, kau jadi mendapat hukuman ini. Sudah berapa lama? Kau tidak menjadi anak bodoh senakal ini, Yoongi!"

 _ **Slap!**_

Tamparan keras menggoyangkan bongkahan pantatnya, tanda merah muncul dari bawah permukaan kulit pucatnya. Sekali lagi, dengan lebih keras. Tidak ada komplain, tidak ada perlawanan. Kecuali lelehan air mata yang entah mengartikan sakit atau nikmat yang mengalir lurus jatuh dari binar matanya.

"Lihatlah! Anak nakal ini, kau menikmatinya? Rendahan!" desisnya sedikit menahan aliran panas dari ujung jemari kakinya.

Ia berdiri, menghadap anak laki-laki yang menunggunya dengan tenang. Membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Melihatnya melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini, sangat menyenangkan satu-satunya yang membuat Jimin berpikir ini adalah sebuah hiburan.

Lebih rendah dari anjing pemakan sampah. Lebih rendah dari pelacur yang menjajakan dirinya begitu murah. Sambil menyeringai memamerkan deret giginya, Jimin menutup hidung putra tunggalnya membuatnya membuka mulut lebih lebar lagi. Tentu saja tak ada yang ingin alat vitalnya tergores gigi saat sedang bercinta.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" ujar pria dewasa dengan wajah sinis itu menarik simpul licik di senyumannya. Yoongi pun hanya terdiam, ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

Apa yang pernah Ayahnya katakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini, "Tolong! Aku sangat menginginkannya-" Yoongi menggigit bibir mulai kesal dengan sikap Jimin Ayahnya yang merendahkan diri seperti ini.

Rasa panas basah kuluman yang di berikan dari bibir mungil itu. Tepat di tonjolan kemerahan tepat bawah kepala kemaluannya. Dalam, dan lebih kuat lagi. Sapuan lidah mungilnya yang panas.

"Ayah, milikmu terlalu besar. Menakutkan~" dengan tatapanya yang terlihat kosong begitu hampa. Mengatakan hal yang membangkitkan birahi juga arahan dari Jimin.

"Siapkan dirimu sendiri!" perintah itu meluncur dari bibir sexy Jimin begitu dingin. Bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menelanjang dirinya sendiri. Raga yang di kagumi penuh wibawa di sekolahnya, hanya pemuas sex ayahnya sampai di balik pintu kamar ini.

"Hnnggghh... aaahhh~" apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya. Memainkan dirinya sendiri, ya dia hanya mendapat perintah menyiapkan dirinya dengan baik.

Membuat dirinya merasa begitu terangsang hanya dengan bermasturbasi dihadapan ayahnya. Sepasang mata yang siap menerkamnya. Bagian yang ia harapkan, 'cepat terkam aku, lakukan itu kasar dan keras' di balik wajahnya yang berusaha menahan desiran birahi di bawah telapak kakinya. Membara membakar tubuhnya hingga ujung kepalanya. Menyentuh dirinya sendiri, benar-benar pria ini sangat senang membantainya hingga separah ini.

"Dad-Daddyyhhhhh~" suara rengekannya begitu lucu mengingat bagaimana tingkah angkuhnya di sekolah. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jimin tertawa kecil, melihat wajah anak satu-satunya ini mengharapkan kepuasan darinya. Lelaki itu tahu betul, mereka berdua bukan orang yang cukup lembut untuk peka pada perasaan yang merambati hati mereka. Sebelum berbunga dan muncul kepermukaan, tanpa bukti bagi mereka cinta hanyalah omong kosong dan tak lebih dari sekedar kata-kata.

"Daddy? Kau kira kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Tuan Muda Park!" sedikit kasar, Jimin pun membuka kedua kaki Yoongi lebih lebar lagi. Meluruskan salah satu kakinya ke atas, membuat pahanya mengejang.

"Hnnnghhh~" Yoongi hanya dapat menahan dirinya yang hampir kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Mmm-maaf, maaf, Tuan Jimin yang agung! Ayo, ayo lekas lakukan itu~" sambil merengek di bawah tubuh bidang yang terlihat jelas mulai mengkilat kerena keringatnya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan kekar lelaki itu begitu erat. Mendekatkan dirinya, ia sudah melewati batas sadarnya. Melewati nalar yang tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan, selalu tak berdaya pada racun yang begitu menggoda dahaganya. Seakan tubuh itu bukan lagi miliknya, ia tahu hal ini buruk untuk dilakukan. Hubungan seperti ini untuk Ayah dan Anak? Tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya. Rasa pahit di inti hatinya itu mekar merebakan aroma yang memenuhi dirinya, membuat tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendalinya.

Lelaki yang berhadapan dengannya ini, yang memberinya waktu melihat dunia. Menanamkan sesuatu yang merasuk jiwa tumbuh memenuhi setiap rongga dirinya. Hidupnya, harga dirinya, setiap kesempurnaan yang diraihnya. Ia tahu pada akhirnya keseluruhan dari hidupnya, ada di genggam erat tangan lelaki yang menyentuhnya dengan sekasar ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, seperti saat mengambil Anal Virginmu! Yoongi-ah~" dengan tatapan menggodanya, suaranya yang selalu berhasil membangkit gairah remaja yang berbaring menerima semua perlakuannya dibawah tubuhnya ini.

"Hnyaaah,,,, Masterrrh~" ia tak peduli lagiseperti apapun. Ia hanya ingin cepat mencapainya dengan cepat. Wajahnya yangberantakan dengan tatapannya yang tak bisa di artikan. Apakah ia ketakutan? Apakah ia menolak perbuatannya sendiri?Satu hal yang pasti, sekarang ia tak bisa berhenti.

Desakan perlahan memenuhi bagian dirinya. Menghubungkan dua raga hidup yang selalu menganggap kompetisi adalah segalanya.

"Hnngghhaahh~ lagi~" suara Yoongi terbata-bata mulai melengkungkan tubuhnya. Dadanya membusur tinggi membiarkan tubuhnya berlonjak bergerak mengikuti tempo yang dimainkan lawan di rajangnya.

"Lebih pelan lagi?" Jimin berbisik, ia terlalu senang melihat anaknya ini membuang semua harga diri saat menghadapinya. Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan, ia membuka kedua kakinya sedikit lebih lebar lagi. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Lebih dalam lagi, Daddyyhhhh~" jemarinya merengkuh lengan besar yang menahan tubuhnya. Suaranya yang terdengar jadi lebih menggoda, begitu rendah dan memalukan. Desahan dari bibir tipis merah muda yang sangat menikmati hukumannya malam ini.

'Sial!' desah Jimin kesal. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang memeras hatinya, perasaan yang menari-nari mengajaknya sampai pada puncak malam ini.

Ia sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Dada bidang dan perutnya yang berpola kotak kecoklatan. Keringat pada kening mengaliri rahang, yang jatuh pada raga pucat miliknya yang menggeliat di bawahnya. Juga keringatnya mengucur hebat bersama hentakan-hentakan yang membuat suara kaki ranjang berdecit mengikuti pola yang dibuatnya.

Ia terus mengerahkan tenanganya, memperhatikan bagaimana anak lelaki dibawahnya ini menjadi candu pada dirinya. Wajahnya yang berantakan, pada rambut merah muda indah yang melewati tiga puluh menit. Dengan posisinya yang sudah berubah kesekian kalinya. Menghadapkan wajah payah putranya yang telah mendedikasikan dirinya menjadi milik ayahnya seorang.

"Haaah, apakah kau masih kuat?" goda Jimin berharap putranya kembali menyulut birahinya yang nyaris mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah, terlalu besar. Mengisi seluruh diriku, Dad,, Daddyhhh~ Terus ajari aku~" Suaranya yang parau, dengan wajahnya yang mulai kelelahan. Anak lelaki itu membuat Jimin bergerak lebih cepat, kasar dan pola ayunan pinggulnya yang berantakan.

Menghantamkan dirinya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi, membuat tubuh di bawahnya terlonjak-lonjak menahan dirinya. Mengajarinya, ya memang semua yang Yoongi tahu adalah hasil pembelajaran yang di terimanya dengan cara cantik dari ayahnya. Kelabang yang menggeliat, monster yang mengamuk menggerogoti otaknya, ketakutan dan ancaman yang memaksanya cepat mempelajari hal-hal baru. Termasuk urusan seperti ini, ia tidak lagi seperti anak tujuh belas tahun yang normal. Tekanan dan setiap hal yang menguasai jiwanya, menjeratnya dalam setiap asa yang tersisa.

"Dad,,Daddyhhh~ Enughhhh~" desahannya yang tak lagi tertahan. Kukunya yang mencakar punggung memeluk erat seseorang yang menggempurnya tanpa ampun. Stamina ayahnya yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Benar-benar orang yang mengerikan.

Hentakannya melambat dan lebih dalam menjangkau lebih jauh. Denyut yang kian cepat pada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya terasa kian memburu. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal berusaha menenangkan dirinya menunda sesuatu yang akan meledak dari dirinya. Kaki Yoongi sedikit mengejang menahan dirinya, sementara melihat wajah kepayahan dibanjiri keringat dari air mata yang mulai mengering. Membuat Yoongi terlihat lebih lucu dan manis dari sebelumnya.

"Hnnahh,, Dad,,,Daddyhh~ Jangan menahannya!" Yoongi nampak memperoleh kembali sadar dirinya dengan wajah lelah yang sangat kacau. Ia bangkit melawan rasa ngilu di pinggang dan perih bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rasa pegal merambati betis dan pangkal pahanya tapi ia masih terus bergerak dengan sesuka hatinya.

Setelah bermain selama lebih dari satu jam, dan salah satu diantara mereka belum ada yang mencapai orgasmenya. Kompetisi di atas ranjang yang sangat membakar gairah masing-masing dari mereka. Benar-benar Ayah dan Anak, emosi dan kasih, kebencian dan cinta, sesuatu yang hanya dipisahkan jalinan benang tipis yang setiap orang bisa salah artikan.

"Ah, jika kau sesempit ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, Yoongi sayang~" sambil menyeka keringat dari sisi wajahnya. Menyisir rambut kebelakang dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Setelah bersikap seperti apapun, yang bisa Gakushuu lakukan berharap ayahnya lekas mencapai ejakulasinya lebih cepat.

Tetap saja, yang di hadapinya saat ini bukan orang biasa. Seseorang yang menungganginya begitu kasar dan selalu tak memberinya jeda. Seseorang yang mempermalukannya setiap malam menertawai dirinya hingga tak berdaya.

"Tsk, aku ini tidak mudah di puaskan oleh anak jalang sepertimu!" ocehnya sambil memincingkan senyum merendahkan lawan sex nya di ranjang itu.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi bangkit dari berbaringnya, ia merambat naik merengkuh lengan kekar Jimin. Ia mengecup dengan perlahan pipi yang sangat ia segani setiap hari.

Perasaan yang tak ia pahami, mungkin ia hanya terbawa suasana, pada kecupan demi membekas sedikit panas di kulit kecoklatan yang mengkilat. Menghadapkan tubuhnya, dan kembali memasukan benda asing yang bukan miliknya pada bagian bawahnya.

"Aa,,, Aaahhh,,, Master. Apakah ini terasa enak?" Kali ini Yoongi memastikan mengerahkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya, rasa luar biasa melihat remaja itu bersusah payah dengan sekuat tenaga. Sensasi luar biasa, melihat remaja bodoh yang sedang terpengaruh oleh emosinya untuk segera memuaskannya. Juga ekspresinya yang mulai terlihat sayu, tertahan suara manis erangan di bibirnya."

"Kyaaaaah~" Yoongi terpekik ketika ujung putingnya dilahap dengan buas oleh lelaki yang menjadi rivalnya. Sapuan lidahnya menari juga ia tak ingin kalah. Gerakan tubuhnya kian cepat, sempit dan temponya yang sangat baik. Jadi serangan yang dilancarkan Jimin lebih intens dan cepat, ia ingin segera membuat anak di hadapannya ini bertekuk lutut memintanya berhenti.

Butir keringat yang mengalir, bergantung pada tengkuk yang menahan dirinya. Sesekali desahanya terdengar tipis, Jimin mulai menikmati pelayanannya. Benar-benar anak pintar yang cepat tanggap pada setiap reaksi yang harus ia tunjukan, masalah seperti ini bukan lagi urusan sulit baginya.

"Ah, Daddy,,, Aku,,, Aku sangat mencintaimu, juga sex denganmu adalah yang terbaik" Yoongi berusaha menyulut gairah yang sedang meledak-ledak dari ekspresi tertahan Jimin ayahnya. Mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa memancingnya, juga ekspresi pasrah yang ia tahu Ayahnya sangat senang melihat orang lain nampak berputus asa di bawah telapak kakinya.

"Daddy, aku akan melakukan apapun~" ceracaunya, ia masih terus bergerak. Suaranya jadi terputus-putus. Pelukannya kian erat.

"Agar kau juga mencintaiku! Aku akan melakukan apapun, Ahh,, Daddyhh~" suaranya gemetar, tubuhnya seperti akan mengejang. Luapan emosinya, dari wajah yang terlihat manis dan lemah tak berdaya itu. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan entah benar atau bohong itu.

Jimin terlalu mencurigai setiap perkataan aneh, apalagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anaknya yang ia tahu tipikal liciknya sangat serasi dengannya. Mungkin ia hanya belum menyadari. Sesuatu yang Yoongi lakukan selama ini di masa hidupnya, hanya untuk membuat lelaki ini mengakui dan membalas perasaan satu arahnya.

"Ah, sial! Aku akan keluar sekarang!" ia menekankan pinggulnya jauh lebih dalam pada tubuh yang lebih kecil milik putra tunggalnya itu. Meluap, sesuatu yang panas memenuhi perutnya. Bersama ejakulasinya yang mengisi perutnya, meleleh pada sprei putih yang mengalasi mereka.

"Ah, Daddyyhhh~" Jimin meletakan kepala putra semata wayangnya pada dada bidang yang sangat kokoh yang selalu hadir di benaknya. Tersisa di antara sadar dan mimpinya. Berlindung di balik nama lelaki ini, yang mengerikan pada perasaannya yang liar diluar kendali.

Hidup yang dijalaninya begitu keras mencapai apa yang selalu di katakan dengan tegas dan jelas oleh sosok ini. Yang mendapatkan apapun, dengan cara apapun. Pada akhir di sepanjang sisa hidupnya, ia selalu di bayangi kalimat-kalimat yang mengakar hingga dasar jiwanya. Pada akhirnya yang ia lakukan bukan untuk keinginannya, itu semua ia lakukan hanya untuk membuktikan dirinya. Sesuatu yang begitu jelas tak terlihat, sesuatu yang samar dan mencurigakan justru mendapat perhatian lebih walau di sebrang lautan.

"Kau masih bisa berfikir tentang rahasia di kelas E? Maka sebaiknya kau memanfaatkan waktumu untuk belajar menghancurkan mereka, Yoon!" tubuh tegap bidang itu beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi yang memeluk bantal di ranjang sendirian. Matanya mengekori arah langkah pria itu. Menuang wine dan meletakan balok es di gelasnya membuat bunyi yang memecah keheningan. Warnanya yang merah hati, nyaris keunguan mengalir dari mulut botol perlahan menimbulkan suara aliran seakan memecah es yang ada di gelasnya.

"Kelas E?" gumamnya, membenamkan wajahnya di antara dua lengannya. Matanya terpejam, ia dikalahkan seorang Jungkook hanya dengan selisih tiga poin di nilai matematikanya.

"Tentu saja, membuat kelas E tetap pada stratanya. Kau akan mendapat reward jika dapat memuaskanku." Pria itu menyesap bibir gelas membasahi bibirnya. Tatapannya begitu dingin, angkuh, bahkan di luar jam kerjanya ia masih terus membicarakan soal fungsi Yoongi untuk menjaga BigHit School tetap berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Bahkan jika itu artinya memaksa otakmu berkerja, kau akan sampai pada kepuasannya. Di masa depan, menghancurkan orang-orang bodoh dari kaum rendah. Masa depan dan segalanya yang terjamin,,," ia mengurai helai rambutyang jatuh pada pipi pucat putranya dengan jemarinya yang menyusurinya lembut.

Membuat remaja itu mengerjap, dan memastikan pandangannya. Telapak tangannya yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Kehangatan yang datang dari sana, menghadapi tatap mata tegas penuh kemutlakan. Jauh menembus dirinya "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, jika melawan kelas E saja kau tidak mampu!" lelaki itu menarik ujung rambut bagian depan Yoongi membuatnya meringis menahan perih. Sedikit sakit pada rambutnya yang di tarik ke atas dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir kau dilahirkan di dunia ini untuk apa? Jika bukan menjadi budakku!" Jimin tertawa kecil sambil menjatuhkan wajah pucat itu kembali ke bantalnya. Masih bertelanjang dada duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Jimin yang selalu menunjukan kewibawaannya, kekuasaan yang ada dalam genggam kendalinya.

Yoongi merambati lengan dan punggung yang memunggungi membuat pria itu melirik dengan tenang memastikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil, pada kulitpucat yang lemah terlihat begitu rapuh. Merangsek, menghirup aroma yang mengudara dari wine dan keringat ayahnya. Jemarinya menjamah melingkari leher lelaki dengan tatap tegas yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Ne,,Daddy~" panggilnya berbisik memanja. Menyentuh rahang kuat itu dan melingkarkan jemarinya pada tenggorokan yang terlihat menggairahkan dengan selangkanya yang berkeringat.

"Suatu hari nanti di sini!" Yoongi hanya mengumbar senyum, deret gigi kecil-kecil di dalam senyumannya. Wajahnya yang bersemu seperti mabuk, "Aku akan melingkarkan rantai yang membuatmu menjadi anjingku! Ini hanya soal waktu, Tuan,, Jimin yang terhormat" bisiknya pada telinga lelaki itu membuat darahnya kembali berdesir naik pada sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan geli ingin tertawa terbahak dari balik wajah datarnya.

Jimin meminum wine di gelasnya hingga habis bersama sisa balok es kecil masuk dalam mulutnya. Menjatuhkan gelasnya pada karpet di lantainya tak membuatnya pecah. Menggenggam lengan yang kecil begitu lemah yang katanya 'akan melingkarkan kalung anjing' padanya.

Mengarahkan wajahnya yang tenang, dengan tatapannya yang melumpuhkan. Kecupan dingin dari bibirnya mendarat di leher kurus membuatnya basah. Balok es yang perlahan meleleh di lidahnya itu kian membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Hnnnghh~" Yoongi hanya bisa menahan suara desahannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Jimin meletakan sisa es dari mulutnya pada bibir yang menyambutnya dengan tenang.

"Ahmmpp~" mulutnya melumat, lidah yang menari cepat. Sensasi geli di rongga atas dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhhh,," Yoongi melengkungkan tubuhnya (lagi). Apakah ronde keduanya akan di mulai?

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menolak diriku. Selamanya, di bawah tubuhku. Kau hanya budak tak berguna yang kugerakan seperti boneka" tatapan mengejek dengan anda suara rendah yang menjengkelkan memenuhi pikirannya.

Udara yang dingin, dengan detik jam yang terdengar. Apa yang diungkapkan memang benar, budak yang dipermainkan. Melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan keinginan lelaki itu. Terlalu berbahaya yang mencandu baginya, membuka bukunya untuk mendapatkan ilmu. Juga membuka kakinya untuk pelampiasan kebencian-kebencian dari ayahnya. Tidak ada hubungan lain yang terjalin di antara mereka.-Hidup adalah segalanya tentang kompetisi.-Yang kuat hidup, yang lemah mati peraturan paling sederhana dan nyata.

"Daddyhhh~" Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Sedikit warna senja itu kembali menerangi maniknya. Ia sudah tak bisa lari lagi, ia sudah menyerahkan hidupnya dan mendedikasikannya sebagai seorang 'budak'.

"Ya daddy, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menaklukan sempurnamu." Pada malam yang panjang, pada hati yang kesepian. Halaman hidupnya yang selalu di penuhi hal yang tak mudah ia terima. Setiap kata-kata manusia yang sering kali berlawanan dengan hatinya.

Hal yang pasti dari setiap kebohongan dan sikap acuh yang tetap Yoongi jaga. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih, semua yang terbaik yang ia lakukan itu hanya karena iabenar-benar mencintai ayahnya. Seperti apapun balasan yang diterimanya, seperti apapun sikap buruk yang ia dapatkan untuksemua hasil kerja kerasnya. Di balik senyumannya yang menyimpan banyak rahasia.

" _ **Aku akan menjadi tuanmu, ini semua hanya masalah waktu. Daddy!"**_

 **The End**

 **Selamat malam semua : )**

 **Maafkan daku yang malah publish FF baru bukannya lanjutin FF yang terbengkalai.**

 **Aku disini sedang sibuk apalagi nanti 2 minggu kedepan. Jadi maafkan daku belum bisa publish lanjutan FF aku. Dan sebagai gantinya aku publish FF ini.**

 **Dan jika untuk kalian yang ngerasa "perasaan gue udah pernah baca nih ff" kalian jangan bingung. Karena sebenernya FF ini adalah remake dari FF (Gakuho X Gakushuu) –Assasination Classroom- dari author Fujoshit yang baik hati. Author sunbae yang satu itu udah berbaik hati karena udah ijinin aku remake FF dia.**

 **Karena aku lagi iseng-iseng buka Wattpad dan munculah Ffnya dia aku baca. Dan ga tau kenapa pengen banget jadiin FF itu remake MinYoon. Entah tiba-tiba dapet feel banget. Emang agak sedikit 'sedikit banyak' yang aku ubah sih. Maafkan aku sunbae-nim karena udah sedikit merombaknya hihi~**

 **Udah dulu deh berisiknya. Karena malem ini malem jumat jadi aku mau sunah rosul dulu sama Jimin *ditampol yungi*.**

 **Buat adik manis Kyra diriku sudah Publish dan maaf janji update ff yang lainnya di pending.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **Jangan lupa review yah~**


	3. Love Is Not Over

**Annyeong ini angst jadi mianhae kalo agak ngajak ribut. Dan mian karena lagi galau jadi buat ginian. Jadi kalian RnR yah. Mian kalo jelek :'(**

 **.**

 **B**

 **T**

 **S**

 **.**

 **LOVE IS NOT OVER**

.

.

.

Tiga tahun yang ku anggap sebagai bencana di hidupku.

Kehilangan mu menusuk hatiku.

Kenapa? Katakan padaku kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?

Kenapa? Kenapa saat ini kau begitu jauh dariku?

Apa tak ada sedikit pun didalam hatimu tentang keberadaan ku?

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintamu.

Namun begitu sangat menyakitkan.

Kembali lah padaku, kembali lah kedalam pelukanku.

Dulu kupikir mencintaimu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Disaat kedua orang tua ku melarang ku untuk tak bersamamu.

Disaat aku sudah tak tahan dengan segala ketidak pastian hubungan kita.

Tetapi sekarang aku menyadarinya.

Memanggil nama mu saat kau beranjak pergi dariku.

Mendengar suaramu yang mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadaku.

Dan benar-benar melihat kepergianmu lah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Cintai aku lagi. Kembali lah kepadaku.

Kumohon kembali lah.

Aku... aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Aku... aku mencintaimu.

Aku mencintaimu dan sangat mencintaimu.

Aku membenci hidupku.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa membuatmu bertahan.

Berpalinglah padaku sebentar saja.

Dan kau akan mengetahui betapa meyesalnya aku.

Betapa aku begitu mencintaimu.

Dulu, disaat kau tersenyum kepadaku.

Dulu, disaat kau menyentuh hati dan tubuhku dengan cintamu.

Dulu, disaat kau menungguku kembali dengan kesabaranmu.

Dan sekarang aku berjanji disaat aku menyadari saat-saat itu hilang.

Aku akan membuatnya kembali.

Membuatmu kembali padaku.

Membuatmu merasakan keberadaan ku.

Maafkan aku.

Tolong maafkan segala kesalahku.

Aku mencintaimu.

Tapi sekarang semuanya terlambat.

.

.

 _Wedding_

 _-Park Jimin & Jeon Jungkook_-

.

.

.

 _ **Love Is Not Over.**_

 _ **-Min Yoongi-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jimin oppa, ini ada karangan bunga untukmu, ini juga ada suratnya. Ku pikir harus langsung memberikannya padamu. Aku akan memberikan waktu untukmu oppa." ucap Jungkook yang segera meninggal Jimin yang terlihat kebingungan dengan bunga dan surat yang diberikan istrinya. Disana juga terlihat ada undangan pernikahan mereka.

"Terima kasih sayang" ucap Jimin yang tak menyadari bahwa istrinya sudah lumayan lama pergi meninggalkan nya karena terlalu banyak berpikir dan merenungi surat yang sekarang berada ditangannya.

Tanpa berpikir lama Jimin segera membuka surat dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan kearah taman belakang rumah sederhana yang mulai sekarang milik Jimin dan Jungkook. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jimin menemukan fotonya bersama mantan kekasih, cinta pertama dan mantan tunangannya. Dan disana juga berada hasil USG yang ia tak tau milik siapa.

Semakin ia melihat hasil USG yang berada ditangannya. Entah mengapa air matanya menetes begitu saja. Merasa perih didadanya seperti ada bolongan besar disana. Segera menerawang beberapa tahun lalu disaat ia masih bersama Yoongi wanita yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia cintai. Bahkan kehadiran Jungkook belum dapat mengobati segala rasa cintanya pada Yoongi.

Andai saja saat itu ia bukan anak kuliahan yang tak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan. Andai saja saat itu ia sudah sesukses saat ini. Andai saja ia dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Andai saja ia terus bersama Yoongi nya. Andai saja ia lebih peka pada sifat dan tingkah Yoongi akhir-akhir itu yang berubah lebih manja dan wajahnya pucat. Dan masih banyak hal yang hingga saat ini ia sesali. Mungkin ia masih bersama Yoongi nya dan tentu saja bersama calon keturunannya yang baru saja ia ketahui saat ini.

 _ **To: Park Jimin laki-laki bodoh yang selalu aku cintai**_

 _ **Jika kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah pergi bersama cintaku padamu dan menemui baby mingi. Ya, baby mingi calon anak kita yang tak dapat ku pertahankan. Di awal-awal kepergianmu adalah hal yang sangat berat untukku dan baby mingi. Saat itu usia kandungan ku beranjak menaiki usia kehamilan 5 bulan Jim. Dan aku tak dapat mempertahankan nya karena menurut dokter yang memeriksaku. Aku mengalami pendarahan dan itu sangat banyak. Dokter berkata karena aku mengalami stress berat. Dan baby mingi tak dapat dipertahankan. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tau kau pun masih mencintaiku. Maaf jika dulu aku tak bisa membuatmu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Maaf jika aku tak berjuang lebih keras untuk mempertahan kan cinta kita. Maaf jika dulu aku tak dapat mempertahankan janin yang ada didalam tubuhku untuk tetap bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu bersama Jungkook. Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Dan cintaku tak akan pernah berakhir Jim.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal Jimin.**_

 _ **Aku akan menyampaikan rasa sayangmu pada baby mingi.**_

 _ **Karena ku yakin jika kau mengetahuinya kau pasti sangat menyayanginya kan?**_

 _ **Aku mecintaimu.**_

 _ **Dari aku yang sangat mencintaimu**_


	4. Love Is Not Over Part 2

_**Ini masih rated T dan masih GS dan ini masih lanjutan ff yang kemarin. Kalo kalian belum tahu kenapa ini ada MinYoon dan JiKook kalian bisa baca di chap 3 okee. Dan dilahkan memaca! : )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eight years ago...

.

.

.

Dunia terasa indah untuk pria tampan dan sukses bernama Park Jimin, karena setelah hari dimana kehidupannya berubah secara total yang disebabkan kehilangan wanita yang sangat ia cintainya untuk menemui sang calon anak mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke surga sana. Jimin merasa jika Yoongi nya ingin bahwa ia bahagia bersama keluarga barunya. Ia pun belajar untuk mencintai Jungkook sepenuhnya. Meski tanpa orang lain tahu masih ada nama Min Yoongi dihatinya.

Bahkan setelah 6 tahun yang lalu Jungkook melahirkan seorang putra mungil yang teramat tampan ia masih memendam rasa itu, mungkin untuk selamanya. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang putra satu-satunya, Park Minjung. Jimin rela menghabiskan uang yang cukup banyak hanya untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Ia dan Jungkook mengundang banyak kerabat, rekan bisnis Jimin dan tak lupa dengan teman-teman anak laki-laki tampannya. Pesta itu sungguh sangat meriah yang diadakan di resort milik Jimin. Ya, sejak Jimin memulai bisnisnya merintis dari bawah dan akhirnya mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang ia dapat membuat keluarga kecilnya dan terutama mendiang Yoongi bangga dengan kesuksesannya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Jungkook yang tahu jika Jimin masih sangat mencintai Yoongi. Karena bagaimana pun Jungkook sangat berterima kasih pada Yoongi. Dari wanita itu lah Jungkook belajar membuat Jimin mencintainya. Jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa sangat berterima kasih pada Yoongi. Karena sebelum hari pernikahannya, ia diminta Yoongi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Dan sejak saat itu lah Jungkook paham dan mengerti tentang cerita cinta yang suaminya dan Yoongi jalani. Bahkan dengan sangat baik hatinya disaat Jungkook memaki wanita cantik nan anggun itu dengan penuh amarah. Yoongi masih saja tersenyum padanya dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya untuk menemui Jungkook. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena Yoongi memberikan buku catatan dan sebuah flashdisk yang berisikan semua hal yang dulu Jimin dan Yoongi lakukan kesehariannya.

Bahkan disana ada sebuah catatan yang menjelaskan apa yang Jimin sukai dan tidak sukai yang mungkin saat itu hampir semuanya Jungkook tidak ketahui. Dan terakhir tercatat apa saja hal yang membuat Jimin tersenyum bahagia dan semakin mencintai Yoongi. Disana tercatat dan terekam jelas apa yang membuat suaminya untuk belajar mencintainya dengan tulus hingga sekarang. Meski ia yakin masih besar rasa yang Jimin pendam pada Yoongi. Jimin hanya tersenyum tulus pada Jungkook sekarang. Bukan lagi senyum penuh keterpaksaan yang dulu membuat ia merasa iri pada Yoongi. Karena didalam video yang berada didalam flashdisk yang diberikan Yoongi.

Disitu tergambar jelas bahwa Jimin tersenyum sangat tulus pada Yoongi. Tetapi sudah hampir satu bulan ini Jungkook menyembunyikan rahasia besarnya. Dan ia harap Jimin akan memaafkannya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jimin sebenarnya. Tetapi tuhan berkehendak lain. Sudah terhitung hampir seharian penuh sebelum pesta perayaan ulang tahun putra mereka Jungkook menahan sakit yang sudah tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Awalnya ia pikir, Jungkook sedang mengandung anak keduanya karena sering sakit kepala disertai mual dan muntah, lemas dan sering pingsan sama seperti saat ia mengandung Minjung. Tetapi semuanya hancur setelah ia memeriksakannya kedokter kandungan yang biasanya ia datangi saat hamil Minjung.

Naas, seribu kali naas takdir yang menimpanya, Jimin dan juga anak laki-laki kesayangan mereka. Karena dokter mendiagnosa ia mengalami kanker otak stadium 2 dan mugkin seharusnya belum terlambat untuk mengobatinya. Tetapi ia lebih memilih diam dan merasakannya sendiri. Karena tidak ingin menambah beban Jimin yang semakin hari semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan anak mereka yang sangat antusias karena dari dua bulan sebelum ulang tahunnya, Minjung sangat senang bahkan ia meminta konsep ulang tahunnya sendiri pada Jungkook dan Jimin. Yang sudah pasti kedua orang tuanya memperbolehkannya. Dan Jungkook lah yang membantu persiapa pesta ulang tahunnya. Hingga ia tak ingin membuat kebahagian yang sudah ada harus terkikis karena penyakit yang dialami dirinya.

"Minjung-ah bisakah eomma berbicara sebentar padamu sayang" ujar Jungkook yang melihat anaknya sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman playgroup nya.

"Nee, eomma sebentar. Hai kalian bisa makan sepuasnya nanti aku akan kesini lagi. Aku ingin menemui eomma ku. Byee~" anak laki-laki tampan perpaduan ayah dan ibunya itu segera berlari dengan kaki kecilnya untuk mendekati Jungkook.

"Nee, eomma ada apa?" tanya sikecil tampan kesayang Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Nak, eomma harap dihari ulang tahunmu ini. Kau harus berjanji pada eomma untuk selalu mengingat dan menyayangi eomma dan appa. Yaksok?" jari kelingking Jungkook, ia arahkan pada anak semata wayangnya. Dan segera disambut dengan jari kecil milik Minjung dengan dia yang mengangguk antusias.

"Yaksok, tanpa eomma suruh aku akan selalu mengingat dan menyayangi eomma dan appa" dengan menggemaskannya Minjung tersenyum polos yang dihadiahi senyum penuh kasih sayang oleh Jungkook.

"Meski eomma sudah pergi jauh, Minjung tentu akan selalu memegang janji ini?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat raut wajah kebingungan Minjung terpampang jelas. Dengan senyum bak malaikatnya Jungkook mengelus kepala Minjung dengan penuh sayang.

"Eomma akan pergi jauh Minjung-ah dan eomma akan berlibur sangat lamaaa sekali disana. Mungkin untuk selama-lamanya, karena disana sangat indah. Disana juga eomma akan bertemu haraboji dan halmoni jadi eomma tidak akan kesepian. Jadi eomma berharap tidak ingin dilupakan oleh anak eomma yang tampan. Dan bisakah kau berjanji pada eomma untuk menjaga Jimin appa?" tutur kata Jungkook tersirat kesediahan. Tetapi dengan senyumannya ia menutupi itu semua. Dan anak tampannya yang polos hanya mengangguk.

Minjung mengelus pipi merona Jungkook yang dihiasi make up lumayan tebal untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya. Anak laki-laki nya pasti sebenarnya sangat mengerti dirinya. Hanya saja karena kepolosan Minjung yang dasarnya memang hanya anak berumur 6 tahun. Ia hanya bisa memahami bahwa Jungkook saat ini sedang bersedih dan tidak ingin kesedihannya membuat dirinya dan juga Jimin appa terluka.

"Eomma, aku berjanji sebagai anak tampan sepasang suami istri bernama Park Jimin dan Park Jungkook aku akan selalu mengingat, menyayangi eomma dan menjaga appa saat eomma tidak ada dan sedang berlibur bersama halmoni dan haraboji disana" dengan senyum polosnya membuat Jungkook terkekeh. Ia bahagia dan sangat bangga bisa melahirkan anak tampan dan pintar.

"Satu lagi Minjung-ah, eomma ingin kau membantu appa mu nanti jika ia menemukan orang yang ia cintai dimasa yang akan datang. Dan berjanji akan menerima dan mendukung appa mu jika orang itu baik, menyayangi dan mincintai appa dan juga Minjung dengan tulus. Seperti eomma dan juga Imo cantik yang ada divideo yang kita tonton beberapa minggu lalu" wanita yang dimaksud Jungkook adalah Yoongi.

 _ **=Flashback=**_

Setelah pemeriksaan, pengambilan obat dan administrasi selesai. Dan Jungkook sudah tahu diagnosa yang diberikan oleh dokter bahwa dirinya mengidap kanker otak. Jungkook langsung pulang dan tergesah membuka laptop yang didalamnya ada file yang telah diberikan oleh Yoongi dan catatan kecil. Ia menangis tersedu dan meminta maaf pada Yoongi karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk menjaga dan menemani Jimin lagi. Tanpa ia sadari anak kecil tampan sedang menatapnya kebingungan melihat ibunya menangis tersedu.

Minjung yang saat itu penasaran dengan apa yang membuat ibunya menangis tersedu segera memeluk Jungkook dan menatapnya seakan bertanya 'eomma kenapa menangis?' pada Jungkook. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman lirih dan memangku anaknya. Jungkook menatap layar yang sedang memutarkan video yang didalamnya ada Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berada dipantai.

"Minjung-ah lihat itu appa dan malaikat cantik" tutur Jungkook yang dihadiahi tepukan tangan oleh Minjung.

"Eomma, itu malaikat? Dia sangat cantik, dan kenapa appa bisa bersama malaikat cantik itu eomma?" tanya Minjung polos. Dan lagi-lagi dibalas oleh senyuman Jungkook tapi kali ini bukan senyuman lirih melainkan senyuman bahagia. Ia menyadari bahkan Minjung yang masih berumur belum sampai 6 tahun menyukai Yoongi sama persis seperti appanya.

"Dia malaikat cantik yang membuat eomma dan appa mu bersatu nak. Panggil malaikat cantik itu dengan Imo. Tapi jangan pernah ceritakan ini pada appa mu yah nak" titah Jungkook yang tak ingin Minjung memberitahu Jimin. Karena ini adalah rahasianya dan Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menutupi rahasia ini.

"Ne, eomma aku janji" jawab Minjung yang langsung kembali fokus pada layar laptop ibunya.

 _ **=Flashback end=**_

"Sayang, sedang apa kalian disini? Minjung-ah ayo ajak eomma kita akan tiup lilis disana" tiba-tiba saja Jimin datang dan mengejutkan ibu dan anak yang sedang berbicara serius dari hati ke hati.

"Aa-aah ne,, ne appa. Ayo eomma kita kesana" tanpa ingin membuat appa nya curiga Minjung langsung menarik eommanya dan berjalan kearah panggung yang disana sudah ada kue ulang tahun berbentuk iron man.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bahagia. Dan menatap langit berbintang dan tersenyum setelahnya. Seakan menyampaikan terima kasih pada seseorang disurga sana. Dan segera menyusul istri dan anaknya kepanggung tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun.

Riuh pesta ulang tahun Minjung yang sangat meriah membuat semua yang hadir terhanyut didalam pesta. Tetapi tidak dengan Jungkook yang sedang merintih kesakitan didalam toilet. Ia mencari obat penghilang rasa nyeri. Setelah acara tiup lilin ia meminta ijin untuk ke toilet yang dihadiahi banyak pertanyaan oleh Jimin dan Minjung. Seperti 'apa perlu aku temani Kookie-ah?' atau 'Eomma baik-baik saja kan?' 'eomma? apa eomma mau aku antar?' dan masih banyak lagi.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH,,, aku sudah tidak tahan. Tuhan kumohon beri aku waktu hingga delapan hari kedepan. Karena suamiku akan berulang tahun. Dan setelah itu kau bisa mengambil nyawaku tuhan kumohon" rintihan Jungkook bergema didalam toilet yang terkunci dari dalam. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Tetapi untuk janjinya pada Yoongi saat usia Jimin sudah 32 tahun. Ia harus memberikan hadiah yang dititipkan oleh Yoongi.

Sedangkan didalam riuh pesta Jimin mencari Jungkook. Sudah hampir setengah jam istrinya belum kembali dan itu membuatnya cemas. Dan sangat sangat cemas. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sangat berbeda. Ia menyadari perubahan istrinya akhir-akhir ini. Jimin sangat tau jika Jungkook merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi mengingat beberapa hari lagi adalah tanggal 13 Oktober yang berarti ulang tahunnya. Jimin terkekeh geli mengingatnya. Pasti sang istri sedang merencanakan sesuatu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat Jimin berulang tahun. Bahkan pernah satu bulan sebelum ia berulang tahun Jungkook dan anaknya Minjung membuat kejutan spesial yang hingga saat ini masih berbekas dihatinya.

Ya, ia sadar sekarang bahawa Jungkook adalah wanita yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Yoongi adalah wanita yang masih ada jauh didasar paling dalam hatinya. Apalagi sejak kedatangan sikecil Minjung yang membuat hidupnya lengkap.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum bahagia Jimin terburu-buru membalikan badannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang pelayan berbadan kecil yang langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada Jimin, ia hanya mengangguk sebentar tanpa melihat wajah si pelayan dan segera melanjutkan pencariannya. Kemana sebenarnya istri cantinya?

"Aishh, pabbooo. Bisa-bisanya aku ceroboh. Untung saja tuan itu memaafkan aku. Bagaimana kalo dia meminta ku ganti rugi. Pasti jas itu mahal sekali. Aisssh Jinjja kau sangat bodooh" si pelayan yang bertabrakan dengan Jimin itu memukul-mukul kepalanya dan menggerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah nya ia pergi kembali kedapur tanpa peduli panggilan laki-laki berjas tampan dan bersurai coklat agak keemasan. Benar-benar warna rambut yang tidak jelas baginya.

"YAK! Hyung berhenti terlebih dahulu" kesal laki-laki berambut tidak jelas menurut pelayan laki-laki itu.

"Aishh, badannya saja kecil. Tapi larinya cepat sekali" laki-laki itu merutuki dirinya sendiri dan kembali berlari kearah dapur untuk mengejar si pelayan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHAAAAAY DEUUUH...**

Aku kembali dengan lanjutan ff Love Is Not Over. Kali ini aku masih bahas hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook dulu. Sedikit ngebahas anak mereka dan juga Yoongi. Aku udah janji sama adik manis untuk buat Jimin sama Jungkook pisah. Tapi aku ga tega buat nama Kookie jadi hancur. Hahaha~ jadi ku buat seperti ini. Tapi gatau ding ini bakal sad ending atau engga buat JiKook. Karena aku selalu misahin mereka. Jadian dipikir-pikir aku kasian banget asli. Tapi nanti ada sesuatunya kok tenang aja. Dan ini karena jani ku pada seseorang juga ff LINO ini bakal menjurus dari GS ke YAOI. Karena masih ada lanjutan di chap depan. Kalian penasaran gak sih siapa si pelayan dan laki-laki berjas yang ngejar sipelayan itu sendiri? Dan gimana reaksi Jimin pas tau Jungkook didiagnosa kanker. Huweee Kookie sayang maafkan aku membuatmu menderita di ff ini~

Ah kalian kalo penasaran sama lanjutan ff ini bisa RnR kaleeeeh *oke maksa*

Udah ah aku gamau curhat makin panjang. Eh tapi kalian berFiktor dan bernethink ria ga sih liat postingan Jimin di twitter yang pegang jagung rebus. Dan captionnya Hearteeuuu~

Aku penasaran loh yayayayah~


End file.
